The invention relates to a stackable line chair with four legs which stand on the floor and which support a seating plate, the legs being arranged in pairs in respective planes on both sides of the chair and diverging obliquely in the downward direction.
Different embodiments of stackable chairs having lateral pairs of legs arranged in one plane which are obliquely diverging downwards to the front and the rear are well known. When stacked, the lateral pairs of legs can be pushed more or less far over the corresponding pairs of legs of the next chair below. This leads to a relatively low stacking hight, even if a great number of chairs are stacked. Apart therefrom, also stackable line chairs are known providing the additional object to obtain a possible close compound arrangement in the lateral direction or in the direction of the line to be formed, so that it is common also here to form the lateral pairs of legs such that the lateral leg pairs of two adjacent chairs can be pushed one into the other. Examples of these known solutions may be found in German Auslegeschrift (examined, published patent application) 1,285,137 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,749.
The legs on both sides of the chair according to German Auslegeschrift 1,285,137 are positioned at different distances, so that the left pair of legs can be pushed between the right pair of legs of the adjacent chair, respectively, and vice versa. Since the distance between the lateral legs of one side is about two leg diameters greater than on the other side, the result is a clearly visible asymmetry of the chair and thus, an appearance which is undesirable at least if the chair is used singly.
The chair of U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,749 does not only have the difference in respect of the distance between the lateral legs, which is two leg diameters also here, but both lateral leg pairs each are part of an U-shaped shackle positioned laterally of the seating plate, which is significantly higher on one side than on the other, so that the shackles may be stacked one upon another when forming a line of chairs, so that, as a result, the assymetry is even more visible here.